Shower
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Yusei was exhausted from working on his dual-runner all day so he decided to a shower which he unexpectedly found someone someone in there already and it turn into a heat. Warning:sexual tension. fem!IchigoxYusei


**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

**Warning:There will be sex, so if you are uncomfortable or underage,then don't read it.**

**This is a one-shot pairing so there is no plot at all!**

**So enjoy it!**

**STORY START X)**

**Shower Part One Summary:Yusei was exhausted from working on his dual-runner all day so he decided to a shower which he unexpectedly found someone someone in there already and it turn into a heat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shower<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's Pov<strong>

I was busy working on my dual-runner since the engine always failing to turn on and when it does,it'll only last for about five minutes and that's it. I've been doing everything I can do find ways to make money to replace the old engine for a new one. I have been working on it for 18 hours to get it to work before finally decided to retired for the day since I'll have to go to a store and buy a new engine tomorrow. I head back to the apartment where me and my girlfriend manage to find with a garage for me to put my dual runner and I blush at the thought of my girlfriend,Ichigo Kurosaki.

She was different from any girl I have I met in my life. She was strong,brave,talented,and selfless person that I have ever met. Her semi-long bright orange hair that shine whenever it made contact with the sun. Her beautiful amber eyes that burn with passion which I always admirer. Her body is perfectly curvy and has no fault to it. I then have to mentally kick myself for that. Even though she and I are going out together,she'd easily get embarrassing since she hardly done any of this stuff so all we ever done so far was play card deck and kissed when no one is looking. I've been doing everything I can to help her get used to these feelings by giving her a little push which she gets very fluster and I secretly enjoy it. She was so cute whenever she get fluster or embarrassed easily I felt this burning,passionate feeling that course through my body that I have stop what ever this instinct tells me to do.

I went into my bedroom,taking off my jacket,boots,gloves,and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I then hear a shower is already running and I became cautious to whoever is in my bathroom. I wanted for a while before deciding to open the door to see who's using,which I made a terrible mistake.

Ichigo was using the shower,standing there naked in glory. She screamed when she saw me. "Yusei!"she yelled at me,"Knock when you come in!" I blush beet red as I stare at her naked body. Her skin shines from droplets of water. Her wet orange hair cling into her neck. I got a nice view of her breast,round and soft with cute perky nibbles. I then have turn around after getting a nice view between her legs. I felt my manhood is growing and throbbing with want.

Ichigo and I only have one bathroom so we have to take turns on using which I completely forgot about it.

I just stood waiting for her to yell at me but nothing happen. It felt like forever until finally I decided to turn around and see that Ichigo pull the shower curtains already. I then secretly smile to myself as I took my clothes off and took a peek behind the curtains to see her back on me,unaware of my presence. I quietly slip inside the shower and wrap my arms around her waist. I smirk as I felt her squirm against me and she gasped as our body made contact with each other.

"W-what are you doing?"she asked in a small,shy voice which cause me to tighten my grip around her. I leaned forward to her hair and sniff her wet hair and my fingers made small,lazy circles and kiss her neck which she squirm under my touch.

"Y-Yusei..."she said breathlessly which makes me want her even more and my manhood is aching to be inside her. If it's possible,she smell likes heaven. I move my left hand to her stomach and stroke her belly. I hear her moaning my name in pleasure that I have to use my will to hold myself from pinning her to the wall and take her there here and now. She's new at this and I want to make this special for the both of us.

"Well,I was going to use the shower but someone is already using it."I said as my right hand move up to her left breast and squeeze it in a possessive way while my thumb and index finger to tease her nibble and she was gasping heavily and moaning that I have to keep myself from groaning of the sound she makes."Beside,"I started,"I don't often get to see you like this."

I move my lips to press it to her ears and whispered"And I'm going to enjoy this and you'll be begging for me to be inside." With that, I spun her around to face me and pull her face to mine for heat,intense,passionate kiss. Ichigo wrap her arms around my neck while I wrap mine around her waist and pull her closer. I lick my tongue on her bottom and she gasp through the kiss,giving me the advantage to thrust my tongue into her mouth and explore it. She taste so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her and I'll never will. I then let go of her mouth and stood there all flush and breathless.

"So beautiful..."I mutter as I bent down and kiss her neck. I hear her moan in pleasure and I kiss down to her breast and captured her left nipple and suck on it while my hand tease the neglect one. She was panting breathlessly and I bit the nibble hard and she whimper helplessly.

"Yusei..."she whispered. I released her nipple and switch to the other one,repeating the same action while I move hand down to her stomach,and to between her legs and found that she's already wet and I couldn't help but chuckle and smile softly

"This wet already for me,Ichigo?"I asked while rubbing her fold and she began to squirm even more and she cried out as I thrust my two fingers inside her and began to thrust them. She's so hot,so tight and wet. I move my fingers inside her,poking and prodding until I finally found her sweet spot and I thrust my fingers to hit it there.

"Yusie!"she cried out,her eyes shut tight,blushing dark shade of red while I just smirk.

"So that's where it was,"I said as I poked her sweet spot and she whimpered as she lean forward into my ear. "Yusei...please..."she whispered to me.

"Please what,Ichigo?"I asked as I continued to teased her sweet spot.

"Please...make me cum.."

"With pleasure."I purred against her ear while I begin thrusting my fingers,keeping them focused on hitting that sweet spot,brutally and mercilessly.

"Ah...Yusei...oh...ah...hah...ha...oh..."

"You enjoy this,don't you?" She nodded her head at me and smirk on her answer.

I pressed Ichigo against the wall,spread her legs and position my manhood against her entrance. Ichigo look at me with nervousness and I lean down to kiss her softly.

"Are you ready?"I asked while looking in her eyes. We stare each other eyes for a long time before she nod at me and I thrust inside of her. She's so tight and warm. She cried out in pain and I kiss passionate,helping her to forget the pain. I felt her squeeze me tight and her hips moving,signaling that it's okay to move. I pull out almost completely out of her before thrusting back in. The pace was slow at first before I move faster when her moan change from pain to pleasure. Ichigo cried out when I hit her sweet spot and she beg for me to keep hitting on which I gladly gave in. I love how she always moan and cried out in pleasure and how she breathlessly say my name.

"Yusei...ah...ah!...I feel something..."

"Me too...hah...hah...lets do it together...as..as one Ichigo..."

It was that moment we both saw a bright light and called out each others name as we climaxed. I held on to Ichigo as she try to catch her breath.

"That was...amazing."Ichigo said as she stood on her wobbly feet.

"Yes...it was."I said. I then felt Ichigo's hand on my manhood and began to rub it. I moan out in pleasure as she pump and squeeze me expertly.

"Ichigo..."I moan out her name,"You better stop teasing or else I won't stop myself again." She just smirk at me and continued on her task and I was about to come when suddenly she stop. I turn and face her to see why she stop but realize she out of the shower and she has this mischievous glint in her eyes. I realize she was playing with me and I growl at her and she just stare at me and try to escape which I chase after her into the bedroom. I grab her around the waist and threw into the bed and climb on top of her. I lean down to kiss her harshly,making her pay the price for teasing me. I move my lips into her neck,between her breast,to her stomach,and finally,between her legs. I spread out her legs and I stare at her pussy for a while before licking her fold and thrusting my tongue inside. God,she taste so delicious and divine. I lick her walls and use my fingers to tease her fold,pinching it rough and hard. Ichigo keep calling my name from the intense pleasure I'm giving her,her hands grab my raven hair. I continued to lick her wall until I felt her release and I swallow it all.

I lean up to see Ichigo all flush and breathless. I lean down to kiss her while I thrust myself back inside of her where I miss the warmth. Ichigo groan when I penetrated inside of her again. I lean forward to kiss her forehead as in apologize and move my lips to whisper in her ear.

_"Ichigo...I'm sorry that I was being rough on you. Your so beautiful. The way cry out my name. The way I leave you breathless. The way you stare at me with want and desire. I couldn't help myself when I saw you like that in the shower. Ichigo,I'm glad that you and I have met because if we didn't,my world be a cold and lonely one without you. I want to be with you. Only you. I love...Ichigo..."_

Ichigo smile softly at me with love and warmth in her eyes. She wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too,Yusei. I'm also glad that you and I meet. I belong to you. I'm yours;mind,body,everything. I belong to you...Yusei...and I love you..."

I smiled at her and continued to make love with until it was morning. I watch as Ichigo sleep in my arms. I couldn't be more happy to have her in my arms like this.


End file.
